The instant invention relates to a machine frame for a textile machine which contains frame walls made of sheet metal.
In a known machine frame design, a supporting frame composed of individual supports is provided with an outer skin on its outside (DE-GM 7.148.737). When such a machine frame is assembled, there is a danger that the supporting frames become deformed, even before the metal sheets constituting the outer wall can be installed, so that dimensional errors remain as a result. The different aggregates must be adjusted precisely by means of gauges, and this can only be done after completion of the assembly. This is very labor-intensive.